starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Jivs Korus
Jivs Korus, the resident Corellian of Valkan’s Rayzurs at the time of the insertion onto Ferri’sol, was only twenty-five at the time of that mission. To hear him tell it, though, if Han Solo could be a hero at twenty-five, any Corellian could. The boastful, cocky Korus spent most of his life on Corellia or working for various Corellian shipping interests. After the Battle of Yavin, as the Rebel Alliance began preparing for its big move to their new base on Hoth, the captain of Jivs’ most recent vessel chose to abandon private shipping and joined in the evacuation and relocation effort, effectively becoming a Rebel in doing so. Jivs went right along, convinced of the rightness of the act by the captain’s earnestness. Not long thereafter, the Rebels discovered that Jivs, who had an inquisitive mind beneath his arrogant exterior, was a gifted linguist, having spent much of his disposable income on various programs and recordings to learn the different languages of the cultures with which they had traded. With such linguistic talents and fair piloting skills, it was only a matter of time before Jivs was recruited into more active Rebel service. His linguistic skills made him a shoe-in for Intelligence, but his piloting skills gave him an option of Intel or Special Ops, and he chose the latter. (He had heard false accusations of corruption on behalf of Airen Cracken and simply did not want to work under the Intelligence head.) Jivs’ assignments finally led him to Valkan’s Rayzurs, just before the Battle of Endor. He could never have known that less than two years later, he would be dead. Just over one and a half years after his assignment to the Rayzurs, the team was called to carry out a mission to Ferri’sol. Word had reached New Republic Intelligence that a biological weapons project begun by the late Emperor Palpatine, known as Project FlashDeath, had been continuing development on Ferri’sol. The Intel mission to extract a defector from the project had failed, leaving it up to the Rayzurs to infiltrate Ferri’sol, strike at FlashDeath, and put an end to its threat. While the rest of the team inserted into Ferrisol’s Gindor Ocean in a drop box, Jivs took their extraction ship, the Alois Fury (named for his father), to a nearby hangar warehouse, controlled by the Pri’gorod Resistance. He waited there, monitoring transmissions on the news nets, until all communication was lost with the Resistance. As he continuously tried to contact these new allies, Lanas Zlauter arrived at the ship, severely shaken up. Unbeknownst to Jivs, Lanas was having a mental breakdown due to being in physical contact with Lolat Gastun when he was killed. Jivs took Lanas’ babbling at face value, believing the rest of the team to be dead and that Valkan had ordered them to get offworld. Instead of staying hidden, as they should have, Jivs, acting on Lanas’ words, lifted off from Ferri’sol. While in space above the planet, the extraction ship, bearing both Jivs and Lanas, was attacked by Cinder Squadron TIE interceptors before finally being destroyed by the Imperial Star Destroyer Titan. Neither man survived the explosion. Category: Characters